Talk:Marcy/@comment-49.150.96.14-20200208180354/@comment-49.150.96.14-20200209235316
Yup, the scene was literally lightning in a bottle and In my opinion would be almost impossible to top even today, Marcy is just too sexy. There are just so many small details and elements that make it perfect. I have the extended scene which is just a few seconds longer with just a tiny bit more Marcy but its to blurry, I would love to have the extended scene in blu ray quality because it shows a few more seconds of them on the bed fucking, but also Marcy receiving the massive load that killed her and she has a very sexy expression like her sister where she has her head back as she is taking the load and then is looking passionately into his eyes and is gently patting him on the back, the scene gives a little bit more time to breathe and there is a little bit more intimacy between them, in the regular version, she just immediately rolls off him, so those few moments of love they share together add a lot but I heard it would have been considered porn if they showed her impregnation, so they had to cut it down unfortunately. Marcy is the best girl, I know we are not meant to care for her character, but she was so mesmerizing and I can't bring myself to hate her. I felt genuinely sad when she died but the novel makes it clear she was not a good character and was plotting to "use Patrick up" by blackmailing him with an illegitimate son. So she was getting what she deserved and in the novel the debutantes are referenced alongside side prostitutes in a police report playing on the TV in a love motel and Patrick smirks when he notices them. Not to mention the fact that she happily seduced him knowing he had a fiancé. But the fact that Patrick immediately chose her over his own fiancé is just more evidence that in lore she was irresistibly sexy and the best girl. I don't know how seriously Nancy L Scala was taking the role because it's obvious, compared to the rest of the women in this film, she was very out of shape. The other women like I said were bikini models, fitness models, and Sarah Wynter/Melissa was also very skinny, but you can see Nancy La Scala did not condition herself at all for the roll and her body is very solf and she with visible belly fat as she is rolling off him, which is strange because normally she is very skinny, and even now she is much thinner now than she was in that role so It was not just her age, I don't know if it was a conscious decision for her not to diet or anything. She is a much taller woman than the rest of the cast, So I guess the extra weight made her look younger, her ass bigger, her legs bigger, you can see she has very long legs when she is wrapped around Patrick so it could have been a conscious decision to make herself sexier. That's just my observations though, she could have just been lazy but her lines were very sexy and she had a nice breathy voice when delivering them. I kinda wish they kept the "forget safe sex line" her sister gives. it's a very stupid line but kind of important for the character as she is supposed to be very dim and very stupid as to not notice her lover transforming into a tentacle monster on top of him.